Amy
by Chuchotements
Summary: Harry perd un pari: inviter Snape et danser avec lui déguisée en fille? Mais si ce n'était que le début du cauchemar. Quand les hormonnes s'en mêlent...et les sentiments aussi. YAOI mais pas un SSHPSUSPENDUE
1. Pari

**Amy**

_Auteur :_ Bloodyzaz

_Base :_ Harry Potter

_Déclamer _Rien n'est à moi sauf peut-être l'idée, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**_Rating_**: je mets **R ou NC-17** parce que c'est du yaoi et je préfère pas avoir de problèmes 0.

_Genre_ :slash(comme je le disais): j'ai une idée précise du couple et de comment va se dérouler cette fic. C'est un gros délire, POV, du yaoi et le tout écrit par les soins d'un psychopathe en herbe.

_Résumé :_ Délire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis au moins 6 mois. Harry perd un pari... Il doit aller avec son cher professeur de potion au bal déguisée en fille mais surtout, quelle rencontre y fera-t-il ?

(Kitty : _Ouh là là... Ca me plait ça _

**_CHAPITRE 1 :_**

POV de Harry:

Pourtant je viens d'avoir 17 ans, de rentrer en septième année je devrais être plus mûr, non? Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter, quelqu'un le sait-il? Ou le sura-t- il un jour? Franchement j'étais occupé à penser à quoi quand j'ai accepté ce pari stupide ? Quelle idée m'a donc traversé l'esprit quand j'ai adhéré à cet enjeu? Les jumeaux Weasley sont pourtant connus pour leur farces à moins que... peut-être étais-je saoul ? Accepter de...j'arrive même pas y penser.

« - Salut Harry !!Ca va ?

Très bien merci 'Mione.. Enchaînais-je rapidement en tirant quand même une tête de six pieds de long.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi traîne–t-il une telle tête ? »

Ils pouffent tous derrière, elle les regarde perplexe en m'interrogeant du regard. C'est Ron qui se lève et l'embrasse, il glisse sa main dans la sienne et l'emmène à quelques pas afin de lui expliquer la situation. Mais ses paroles sont distinctes pour tous.

« - Il y a un moment Harry avait fait un pari...

C'est quoi le sujet du pari ? C'est au sujet de Sev ? Ou de Dumbledore ? Je sais... ils ont parié sur le fait que Dumby MacGo sortent ensemble ?0,

A un enjeu, avec les jumeaux. Hier soir il a appris qu'il avait perdu et le perdant devait ABSOLUMENT faire le gage...»

_FLASH-BACK _

****_Cher Harry,_

_nous t'écrivons car nous avons eu confirmation, Tu as perdu ton pari . Nous avons bien réfléchi à ton défi et nous avons mis nos idées en commun. Tu devras donc accomplir cette petite liste de choses...'un tambour se fit entendre':_

_te déguiser en fille(robe ou jupe moldue obligatoire Harry en jupe ! Je serais curieuse de voir ça ! ) pour le bal d'Halloween qui doit se dérouler dans peu de temps d'après nos sources._

_d'inviter Sevinou ledit bal et tu devras danser au moins un slow avec lui et le rapprocher de Rémus au possible._

_Tout ceci est encore gentillet : c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que si un élève te drague ou garde contact avec toi, tu devras garder ton rôle pendant trois semaines. Au bout de ce délais, tu es libre de lui raconter la vérité ou non. Quel-est donc cet élève mystérieux qui va tomber sous le charme d'Harry... ou devrais-je dire d'Harriette ? Seul ce choix est une possibilité. _

_Nous te laissons régler les petits détails tels que la robe, le maquillage, le prénom..._

_Eclate-toi surtout !!! Et n'oublie pas de demander à Ron de te prendre en photo, ainsi que de nous faire un compte rendu. Nous voulons tout savoir de la première sortie de notre chère petite Harry.1_

_Que les farces et plaisanteries soient avec toi_

_Weasley & Weasley ****_

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK _

RAH !!! Ils trouvent que c'est drôle que je doive inviter Séverus, enfin Rogue à danser ? Que je sois obligé de danser au moins un slow avec lui ! et que, si je me fais draguer continuer mon rôle de fille avec cette personne, pendant trois semaines, et après ce délai faire ce que je veux ? Pouf... respire Harry, Calme-toi, je suis sur que le pire est passer, rien ne peut-être plus horrible ! En poussant Rémus dans les bras de Rogue? Mais où est-ce qu'ils vont chercher tous ça? Je crois que le pire dans tout cela est que le bal est dans trois jours.

« -Sev, tu es là ?

Harry tu n'as pas une retenue que je sache ce soir, demande –t- il en relevant la tête où ses yeux expriment de la malice

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça, voyons, que je suis venu Tonton ! C'est parce que je voudrais que tu acceptes une requête.

Dis, toujours... grommèle-t-il en baissant le nez dans ses copies, il n'apprécie pas vraiment que je l'appelle Tonton Sévie.

Je voudrais que, tu ailles au bal avec une de mes connaissances une amie que j'aime beaucoup et...

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que cette plaisanterie douteuse M.Potter ! Vous voulez que j'aille avec une Gryffondor? à un bal ?Il appuie sur les mots en les prononçant lentement et distinctement. Il essaie de savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon.

Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne exactement ?

Je ne dis pas qu'elle est belle, mais elle n'est pas moche et puis ainsi tu pourras rendre jaloux Rémus.

Harry, tu sais bien que Rémus... Comment es-tu au courant pour? »

Il s'arrête un instant, se désespère –t-il ? ou soupire –t-il amusé de la situation, seul Dieu le sait pourtant je penche pour la première proposition.

« Il sait que je préfère les hommes. »

Il réfléchit, j'espère qu'il va me donner une réponse affirmative. Mes doigts ,dans ma poche, se croisent mécaniquement.

« - Bien... me répond-t-il d'une voix traînante, mais à la seule condition qu'elle soit habillée aux couleurs de Serpentards.

Entendu, je pense que je vais pouvoir m'arranger. »

Pfff ! C'était moins dur que je ne pensais.

« - Harry, je veux des explications. Maintenant que j'ai accédé à cette requête, tu vas me répondre. Qui est cette jeune fille ? et pourquoi veut-elle aller au bal avec MOI et surtout pourquoi es-tu l'intermédiaire ? Son regard s'était durci et n'admettait aucune discussion.

C'est une Gryffondor, tu peux avoir autant confiance en elle quand moi ,puisqu'elle est moi et qu'elle n'est pas venue elle même par peur d'un refus. »

J'espère que cette frêle explication le contentera. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui expliquer maintenant que c'est à cause d'un stupide gage qu'il va devoir sortir avec moi version fille.

« - Bien, puisque tu n'es pas disposé à m'en dire plus. Je serais dans mon bureau vendredi à 20h30, fait donc passer l'information à ta connaissance. Maintenant, j'ai des copies à corriger donc si tu pouvais partir cela m'arrangerait bien. »

Mais j'y crois pas...Sev ' a accepté de sortir avec une de ses élèves et qui a pour seul intermédiaire, moi ? Il était malade ou... je ne vais pas trop me casser la tête à comprendre pourquoi il a accepté. Bon maintenant deuxième mission demander à Hermione des conseils de mode, à moins que Ginny ?

« - Tu veux que je te donne des conseils, à toi Harry Potter, pour acheter une robe moldue ? et du maquillage et des chaussures etc. ?finit-elle en me regardant suspicieusement. »

Il est vrai que poser ainsi la question, en appuyant de plus sur mon nom, c'est un peu dur à avaler. Mais je ne peux pas m'habiller seul surtout en mode je risque de finir en Zobo le clown version non-soft.

« - Oui, j'ai besoin de toi pour toutes ces choses. Tu as bien dû entendre parler du pari qui me lie aux jumeaux ? Eh bien mon gage pour faire un résumé est de me travestir en fille pour le bal d'Halloween. »

Elle se demande si je ne moque pas d'elle, mais elle finit par me sourire.

« Je propose qu'Hermione nous aide. Elle est au courant, n'est ce pas ? Alors comme ça tu vas au bal avec Séverus ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Harry voyons. »

Ah...Gini tu as toujours été une sœur pour moi ! Merci de me sauver la vie ! je te béni jusqu'à ta quatre-vingt-dixième générations.

2

Nooon, je ne veux pas

« Harry ! Tu es superbe ainsi!

Cette jupe te va à ravir ! Tu es magnifique ! »

Elles ne font que s'extasier et m'ont interdit de me voir avant la fin. J'ai réussi du moins à donner mon avis sur quelques vêtements. Elles me poussent à m'asseoir sur une chaise... le temps passe. Mes cheveux poussent. MES CHEVEUX POUSSENT !

« Les filles! Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes à mes cheveux ?!?Ils...

-On a fini de te préparer. »

Hermione fait apparaître un miroir en plus des tonnes de vêtements, maquillage et d'accessoires à cheveux qui juchent sur le sol de la salle sur demande.

Je me regarde, je suis étonné. Mes cheveux sont un fin dégradés de cheveux noirs entremêlés de mèches vertes et argent avec des petits serpents au bout. Ils sont magnifiques qui me tombent sur les fesses. Du crayon noir me souligne les yeux et en fait ressortir le vert. Je porte une jupe et un débardeur noirs avec une grande chemise transparente noire à reflets vert foncés. Mes pieds sont ornés de verni vert foncé avec des petites sandalettes à talon noir. Il va s'amuser le Ryry à marcher avec des chaussures à talon !

Elles n'ont vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié. Il est 20h dans une demi-heure je vais rejoindre Séverus.

_1 Blue Helios :tu commences déjà à transformer Harry en fille._

_Mais non mais non, sont les Jumeaux qui se fichent de sa gueule, les méchants._

_2 Blue Helios : On entend la musique de Pretty Woman, Ginny et Hermione se tiennent devant Harry comme des savants fous devant leur œuvre._

Si vous avez la moindre idée sur le pari... que je vois si vous avez une idée plus farfelue que moi!

_Commentaires Kitty: Moi je vois vraiment pas. Mais dis-donc... Tu voudrais pas nous faire un fan-art d'Harry en travestie ? Grâce à tes talents de dessinatrice, tu devrais y arriver _


	2. Une danse ?

**Amy**

_Auteur :_ Bloodyzaz

_Base :_ Harry Potter

_Déclamer : _Rien n'est à moi sauf peut-être l'idée, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**_Rating_**: je mets **R ou NC-17** parce que c'est du yaoi et je préfère pas avoir de problèmes 0.

_Genre : _slash(comme je le disais): j'ai une idée précise du couple et de comment va se dérouler cette fic. C'est un gros délire, POV, du yaoi et le tout écrit par les soins d'un psychopathe en herbe. Le couple commence à apparaître...

_Résumé :_ Délire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis au moins 6 mois. Harry perd un pari... Il doit aller avec son cher professeur de potion au bal déguisée en fille mais surtout, quelle rencontre y fera-t-il ? Alors voici la rencontre... Mon couple préféréééééééééééééé

_Email : _

_Dernière pitit commentaire:_ Merci à Blue Helios de me bêta-lecter ma fic XD.preuve d'un grand courage

**_RAR :_**

_**Onalurca :**Ma **première** review !!!O.O_

_Très vite euh... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit pour une fic. Suis-je pardonnée ?_

_**Shena **:Je suis vénérable ? on en apprend tout les jours, décidément Le voilà ce pitit chapitre..._

_**Celine.s** : Euh...que te dire sauf que ton commentaire était très constructif. XD je me suis bien marrée en le lisant._

Place au chapitre...

_Il est 20h dans une demi-heure je vais rejoindre Severus._

_POV d'Harry :_

Toc Toc toc.

Zen, tu es à l'heure que pourrait-il bien te reprocher? Rien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais...aahhhhh c'est quoi ça? Zen, Ryry voyons se sont juste des bracelets, mais, mais, elles me les ont mis quand ?J'espère ne plus avoir trop de « bonne surprise ».

« Entrez »

Simple, direct, froid toujours aussi fidèle à lui même notre cher Sévy. On attrape la poignée de porte, on l'ouvre et puis on entre ce n'est pas très dur, non ?

Faut que j'essaye ma voix... premier essai du sort qu'Hermy m'a jeté pendant mon masque aux concombres et jus de pamplemousses.

« Bonjour ?Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir eu un jour en potion, quel est ton nom ?

-Je...je... »

Merde merdeeeuh, je n' ai pas pensé à me donner un prénom ! Lily ? non c'est trop direct, Ha...Sally ?non...Ali ?non, non et non. Amy ! Je m'appellerais, Amy diminutif d'Amaryllis! Ralala, j'adore avoir des illuminations comme ça ! Et mon cher ahuri de professeur qui ne lève toujours pas le nez de ses copies, ce ne sont pas des manières de traiter « une dame », une dame qui ne connaît pas son prénom mais quand même.

« Je vous...

-Je voudrais que vous me tutoyez, s'il vous plait professeur. J'aimerais aussi que vous leviez le nez de vos copies pour qu'on puisse descendre. »

Euh... je n'ai pas répondu à sa question et en plus je l'ai engueulé vous croyez qu'il va m'en vouloir ? Il lève doucement la tête, très lentement, un petit peu trop d'ailleurs. Le calme, avant la tempête ?

« Bien, je VOUS ferais savoir que je finissais les dernières copies d'âneries que les personnes de votre maison peuvent pondre. Ensuite il me semble VOUS avoir posé une question à laquelle j'attends toujours la réponse. »

Bin, il n'est pas de bonne humeur ! Faut dire que se faire arranger un rendez-vous avec une fille qu'on ne connaît pas alors que l'on a d'autres tendances ce n'est pas exactement le genre de soirée dont on rêve. Comment faire pour motiver le pitit Sévy...

« Je m'appelle Amaryllis, mais tout mes amis m'appellent Amy. Vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi. J'aimerai, si vous le voulez bien, réitérer ma première demande voulez-vous bien me tutoyer et m'accorder aussi ce privilège ? »

Oui ou non, telle est la question. Est-il de bonne humeur ? Priooooooons.

« Très bien, mademoiselle. Je T'accorde ces privilèges nous descendons tout de suite. Ils ne seront, bien sur, valable que pour cette soirée mais je doute vous avoir un jour dans un de mes cours. Quelle âge avez-vous, demoiselle ? As-tu ? »

Tutoyer unE élève c'est plus simple que de me tutoyer, dois-je me sentir vexer ? J'avais mis près d'un mois pour qu'il accepte enfin de le faire.

« J'ai 18 ans. Je suis en septième année... »

J'aime pas les silences, pourquoi il me dévisage il doit essayer de deviner qui je suis.

« On y va ?On ne va pas passer notre soirée ici, n'est ce pas? » 1

Il se lève en faisant grincer sa chaise, je déteste ce son. Il s'avance vers moi, il est sublime dans ce jean... retour en arrière, ROGUE PORTE UN JEAN ? noir, moulant et en cuir mais il porte un jean??? Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes, il a un beau... et encore c'est un euphémisme. Oups mes yeux dérivent vraiment tout seuls.

On avance, on ne parle pas. Les premières années qui ne sont pas invitées nous regardent passer comme si on était la huitième merveille du monde depuis l'invention de la biscotte. On arrive enfin dehors, le parcours du combattant est enfin fini les observations minutieuses de chaque personnes nous croisant ont été très éprouvantes. Je crois que le plus mémorable c'est au détour d'un couloir l'arrêt cardiaque de Miss Teigne, dommage de n'avoir penser à prendre une photo.

Le parc... enfin arrivé il était temps, nous descendons les escaliers. Ron est mort de rire, Hermione et Ginny me regardent fièrement, mais le reste de la bande à l'air d'être stupéfixié. Un regard me brûle du côté des serpentards, quelqu'un serait-il amoureux de son directeur de maison ?Nous descendons, il m'offre un verre de jus de citrouille que j'accepte. Je commençais à me sentir un peu plus à l'aise quand... Rémus vint se planter devant nous.

« Bonjour professeur Lupin »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un immonde détritus, mais ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire ironique. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs à l'encontre de Roguy, apparemment y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux.

« Je crois que je vais vous laissez discuter entre vous.

-Amy !Tu reviens j'ai fait une promesse.

-Parce que tu la tutoies ?

-Lupin je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée te regarde dorénavant !»

Oula... Un Sevou qui fait un demi-tour avec un super regard noir made et breveté par un professeur de potion, ça fait peur. Il a pas oublié que je devais danser avec lui, la vie est trop injuste.

« Veux tu danser ?

-Oui... j'en serais ravi »

Noooooooon comme j'aimerais le dire mais à mon avis c'est impossible je dois absolument en faire au moins une. Pose ton verre, inspire, expire, inspire... Pourquoi suis-je donc le doigt entre le marteau et l'enclume ? Je ne veux subir les foudres d'aucun des deux. Dire que je dois les pousser ensemble mais comment faire, mais comment faire... Je murmure tout bas juste pour Rémus après avoir répondu à Sevouni :

« Mais ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il voulait venir il préfère les loup garous... extrêmement possessif et un poil jaloux.»

_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
_

Je glisse ma main dans celle de Rogue, elles sont moites. Il doit être angoissé à propos de Rémus, je lui avais pourtant dit que cela le rendrait jaloux. L'amour rend vraiment aveugle et sourd. Une nouvelle chanson débute c'est un slow fin pas vraiment mais bon on le considéra comme tel ainsi cette partie de mon gage sera accomplie.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que moi. Il faut dire que du haut de mon mètre 73 la plupart des garçons me dépassent car la mode est de faire plus d'1m 85. Je regarde par delà son épaule, Malefoy essaie par tout les moyens de se défaire d'un scroutt à pétard déguisé en Marilyn Manson. Hum...hummm peut-être que le sort d'Hermione n'était pas assez bon c'était juste Parkinson.

Comme j'aime cette chanson je ferme les yeux me laissant guider par le pas du brun qui m'enlace la taille. Nos pas s'entrelacent et s'emmêlent mais ils restent chaotique comme ceux d'un père et son fils, comme ceux de deux personnes qui voudraient être dans les bras d'une autre. Oulà... voilà que je me mets à faire du mélo! Mais où va donc le monde ?

_You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,_

Je m'écarte un peu, la tête me tourne, les paroles résonnent dans ma tête, quand je disais que le mélo était mauvais pour ma santé mentale « attraper un pinceau et te mettre un peu de maquillage... tu voulais... cacher les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les blessures ».

« Tout va bien ? »

J'ouvre les yeux légèrement et plante fièrement mon regard dans le sien. Je vois ses pupilles se dilater puis revenir à une taille normale.

« Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi te joues-tu de moi ? pourquoi vouloir m'éloigner de Rémus ? Pourquoi... moi je te faisais confiance, Harry ! »

Mon nom tombe mollement, fatalement et s'évapore. Il m'a reconnu mais comment ? Mécaniquement je recule d'un pas, puis je m'élance dans ses bras. Tout est trop confus, je ne voulais pas te causer de la peine je voulais juste que tu sois...

« ...heureux avec Rémus, que, enfin, vous vous mettiez ensemble que tout deux vous repreniez le sourire... Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres je croyais... »

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche et me relève la tête en faisant un signe d'assentiment. Il m'écarte un peu et nous reprenons notre danse.

« Explique-moi ! »

Je savais que ça ne pouvais pas être vrai un Roguy compréhensif il aurait fallu que j'ai un O en potions.

« J'ai perdu un défi, je devais absolument dansé un slow avec toi. Mais je vais parler avec Rémus tout va s'arranger, je vais parler à Rémus. Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Tu as parié que tu pourrais danser avec moi ? et pourquoi cet accoutrement ? »

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Zen soyons zen !! Comment est-ce que je peux lui expliquer sans finir en brochette pour une de ses potions ?

« Mais ce n'est pas ça !Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Et puis tu sais une partie de mon gage est de... vous réunir toi et Rémus. »

Sur la fin de ma phrase les dernières notes s'achevèrent. Fiiiiiiiniiiii enfin bon maintenant phase deux trouver Mumus !PFFFfff... c'est fatiguant de piquer un sprint !Le voilà en grande conversation avec Mcgonnagall tant pis l'amour n'attend pas.

« Vous allez discuter tout les deux !

-Qui es-tu pour nous parler ainsi ?

-Je suis quelqu'un qui en a marre de voir deux personnes qui s'aiment se tourner autour et s'envoyer de pics sans rien faire ! »

J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort ne ? Je crois que je vais aller me cacher au fond d'un trou de souris. Bin quoi ? j'ai quelque chose de scotcher à la figure ? Voilà maintenant Rémus qui me scrute et qui... s'esclaffe ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait dans une de mes vies antérieures pour être traité ainsi ?

« Kofff...pfff..koof. AhhaaaaHHHahhha... C'est toi ? Harry ?? »

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je trouve ça horriblement vexant. Se moquer des gens parce qu'ils portent une jupe, sont maquillés ou seulement bien coiffés ? C'est de la discrimination!

« Non je m'appelle AMY, A-M-Y. Oué bon ça va ça va t'as deviné et arrête de rire !

-Allez parler tous les deux ! ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! »

Ils m'écoutent, j'ouvre un œil toujours pas de punch à la figure ? Ils se sont éloignés ET ils discutent alléluia ! Franchement je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi facile. Maintenant ils se déclarent leur flamme, ils se font un bisou et tout le monde il beau et tout le monde il est content voire même gentil.

« -Yo Harry ! viens un peu par ici !

-Harry ? Je m'appelle Amy et si tu continues, je te force à m'appeler Amaryllis.

-Calme, ràlàlàlà les filles de nos jours plus sucep... Hey! Herm' ça fait mal!

-Et bien Ron tu nous présentes pas ?

-Ah oui... tu n'étais pas là. C'est Amy une amie très chère.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Colin.

-Tu viens on va danser Hermione? Je sais que c'est ta chanson préférée.

-Tu es en quelle année? Mois je suis à gryffondor.

-Moi aussi... je suis en 7e année. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à se rapprocher ainsi ? Il ne sait pas que ses pas qui sont censés ressembler à ceux d'un félin donnent l'impression qu'il boîte ? Je m'appuie contre un arbre, oui je sais, on aura vu beaucoup plus féminin mais bon. Je lève les yeux, Colin est toujours là. Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi lui aussi ! Mais franchement pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font tous plus d'1m80 ? Moi j'ai l'air d'un schtroumf sauf que je suis peint en vert au lieu d'en bleu.

Il se rapproche encore je me décale, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

« Oui ? tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes yeux... tu es sur de ne pas être à Serpentard ? le côté méchant, ça me plait aussi.2

-Euh... non pas vraiment. »

Raaaaaaaaaaaah mais qu'est ce qu'il a à venir me coller ? Recule ! Recule ! Je veux que tu mpmppppffffmpmpmm...

« Arrêtes.. mpaffffaaaaaaammme.. nooooonn

-Tu as entendu ? On n'embrasse pas les dames sans leurs avoir demandé leurs avis !

-Dégage Malefoy, on ne veut pas de toi ici !

-Mais de toi non plus, va jouer avec tes amis les bébés et revient nous voir quand tu auras grandi.

-Merci, Malefoy. »

Ahh, obligé de le remercier pour son sauvetage de la langue râpeuse de Colin, des fois je ne me reconnais vraiment plus. Il plisse les yeux sous le sifflement de son nom. Je ne vais pas non plus m'amuser à lui faire des courbettes.

« Potter ?

-Tu trouves que je ressemble...à Harry ?à un garçon ? parce qu'Harry porte des jupes ? Tu m'en apprends.

-Potter portant des jupes, idée intéressante. Ton nom?

-Je m'appelle Amaryllis et ne me donne pas des ordres je ne suis pas ton chien.

-Amy, tu viens danser? Au revoir Malefoy.

-Euh...

-Elle ne veut pas, saleté de cracmol. Tu crois qu'elle s'abaisserait à danser avec toi ? Un griffondor? Quand tes parents ont voulu t'adopter ils ont du oublié de cocher la case cerveau.

-Je me demande s'il t'arrive de réfléchir... Pourquoi les griffondors ne pourraient-ils pas danser entre eux ?»

Mais qu'ils me laissent parler. C'est très gentil à tout les deux de vouloir me défendre mais je suis bien assez grand, non? Si je veux mettre un terme à tous ses enfantillages il faut que je danse avec Malefoy ou avec Colin, le pied incontournable. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et je ne peux pas filer à l'anglaise. Y a vraiment des jours où il vaut mieux rester coucher!

« Elle ne voudrait jamais danser avec toi même si tu te changeais en cloporte ce qui serait une nette amélioration. De plus elle a accepté une danse avec moi. »

Depuis quand j'ai accepté ça moi? J'ai horreur qu'on dirige ma vie mais là je n'ai pas le choix. Raaaaaaaahhhh entre la peste et le choléra je ne sais que choisir, tant de belles choses à découvrir. Mais c'est pas possible ! Jusqu'à quelle génération j'ai été maudit pour devoir valser un slow avec la fouine?

_If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know, never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way_

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin qu'est ce qu'elle est belle cette chanson. Il ne regarde pas ailleurs comme pendant ses autres slows. Il aime planter ses yeux dans les miens. J'adore ses yeux ils sont si bleus. Vu l'heure ils sont d'un bleu foncé voir presque noir mais d'habitude ils sont bleus presque transparents, si envoûtants... Comment je peux trouver les yeux de Malefouillis extrêmement craquant ? Il semble si innocent presque perdu quand il ferme sa gueule de dieu grec! Je viens de penser que Malefoy était un dieu grec ou j'ai eu une illumi..., hallucination? Quand même je veux pas dire mais il a des fesses à croquer à... je crois que je dévie trop et que ne pas porter de pantalon atteint à mon système nerveux. Essaye de danser jusqu'à la fin et ensuite... ENFUIES-TOI !

_C'est la fin du chapitre2... alors verdict ?_

_1 Blue Helios : Ou l'art et la manière de changer de sujet de conversation..._

_2 Bloody-zaz :La super technique de drague --_

_Blue Helios :tout à fait d'accord, mais c'est Colin, faut pas s'attendre à grand chose--_

_C'est la fin du chapitre2... alors verdict ?_

_Merci d'avoir réussi à lire jusque l_

_Grand courageux d'avoir réussi jusqu'à la fin auriez-vous l'amabilité d'appuyer sur le pitit bouton Go ? Tout vos commentaires sont les biens venus._


End file.
